Sphingolipids containing radioactive isotopes were synthesized and used for metabolic studies and as diagnostic tools in sphingolipidoses. 14C and 3H labels were introduced by synthetic and semi-synthetic techniques, gas exposure, and a new approach: functional group exchange.